Treasure Pirates
|first = Heart of Gold |captain = Mad Treasure |bounty = }} The Treasure Pirates are a treasure hunting pirate crew led by Mad Treasure. About The crew follows their captain Mad Treasure's desire to hunt for as much treasure as possible. Due to this, they have gathered up immense wealth, but Treasure does not care about treasure once it is kept, so they continue on searching for more. Crew Members Treasure commands a crew of several dozen people, although only two of them were named: Naomi Drunk and Psycho P. They appear to have a high ranking among the crew, as Treasure has trusted them to lead other crew members on missions. Crew Strength Gild Tesoro trusted the crew to find the highly coveted treasure Pure Gold, competing with the Marines and CP-0. The crew was able to fight and overpower an entire Marine fleet with a CP-0 agent onboard. Two members, Mad Treasure and Psycho P, have Devil Fruits, while Naomi Drunk possesses arrows with Dyna Stone tips capable of causing massive damage. History Heart of Gold The Treasure Pirates were hired by Gild Tesoro to find the lost treasure Pure Gold. They attacked a Marine convoy carrying a girl named Myskina Olga, the only one who knew the Pure Gold's location. As Naomi destroyed the surrounding Marine ships, the Treasure Pirates boarded the main ship and overpowered the Marines and CP-0 agent guarding Olga. However, Olga managed to escape on her water lizard steed Elizabeth, and the Treasure Pirates continued the chase. The Treasure Pirates tracked down Olga to the Thousand Sunny, where she was with the Straw Hat Pirates. They attacked, but were overwhelmed by the Straw Hats. During the battle, Olga's ring fell into the water, causing a giant fish named Bonbori to emerge and swallow it. Seeing Olga guide the Straw Hats into Bonbori's mouth, the Treasure Pirates followed them inside. They rammed the Shark Emeralda into the Thousand Sunny and caused Monkey D. Luffy to be separated from the other Straw Hats as the two crews plunged into Bonbori's throat. Inside Bonbori's first stomach, the Treasure Pirates captured the Straw Hats Nami, Nico Robin, Usopp, Tony Tony Chopper, and Brook, and used them to regain Olga. They sailed to the island of Alchemi inside Bonbori's third stomach. They began exploring a mine which contained the Pure Gold, with the pirates who entered first getting slaughtered by the traps inside. With the imprisoned Straw Hats' help, Mad Treasure managed to enter the final gate, while he left the rest of his crew outside to deal with the other Straw Hats. Treasure was then confronted by Luffy and Myskina Acier as his crew battled Roronoa Zoro and Sanji outside, and Treasure was forced to evacuate the mine, bringing him to the Pure Gold, which he claimed for himself. Zoro and Sanji managed to take down the Treasure Pirates as Luffy eventually bested Treasure in battle, causing the Pure Gold to fall into Bonbori's stomach acids below. Treasure went into the acid to look for it, and his crew, which had regrouped on the Shark Emeralda, tried convincing him to join them and stay alive, but to no avail. Treasure survived, but failed to find the Pure Gold, and he, Naomi, and Psycho P later sat on the shore of Alchemi eating meat. References Site Navigation ru:Пираты Трэза ca:Pirates d'en Treasure it:Pirati di Treasure Category:Non-Canon Pirate Crews Category:Non-Canon Antagonists